Balloons are used as decorations in parties, meetings and ceremonies. They can be of different sizes, shapes and colors and can have prints on their surfaces. However, these types of balloons are only visible in daytime or environments with sufficient lighting. Such requirements limit the usage of balloons.
To expand usage of balloons, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,204,740; 7,320,529 and 7,850,328 B2 described certain LED balloons that have LED devices mounted outside the mouth (openings) of the balloons to achieve certain illumination effects that are different from regular unlit balloons. LED balloons made using these techniques are different from regular balloons and have LED devices that are rather cumbersome and complicated. U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,778 improves upon the prior devices by securing a small LED to the interior of the balloon with a clip or O-shaped band on the exterior of the balloon. The problem, however, is that it is very difficult to connect the LED devices to the skin of the balloon. The LED device of U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,778 secures to the interior of the balloon using a clip or o-ring secured around the skin of the balloon from the exterior. Such a connection is difficult for manufacturing, creates an external O-ring visible on the balloons exterior, and puts unwanted stress on the skin of the balloon.